King Rustiagon Karrel
"Fear me, Grox Empire! My name is King Rustiagon Karrel. You killed my father, King Rustiagon Reckar, and I shall obliterate each of your cities one by one!" (Excerpt from King Rustiagon Karrel's speech to the Grox) King Rustiagon Karrel (or Karrel for short) was a king of the Dhragolon who served during the Grox Wars. He is recognized for collapsing the Grox Proto Empire, and he is the main character in the story "Karrel the Grox Slayer." Personality Karrel is very ambitious and charismatic. He enjoys meeting new friends and travelling across the galaxy. Sometimes, he can be very stubborn and refuse to accept the truth so he is prone to losing control of his emotions. Nonetheless, he enjoys his life. Early Life Rustiagon Karrel was born in 7,548 4E. As a child, he always played with toy starships and pretended to go on adventures. He always wanted to follow in the footsteps of his father, Reckar. At the age of 64 (the equivalent of a 12 year-old human), his father, Reckar, contacted Steve and brought back the Staff of Life to the colony of Raycaon. Reckar wanted to show his son the galaxy, and took him aboard to show him how the Staff of Life works. Unfortunately, the Dragon Cruiser was destroyed by some Grox warships shortly after; Karrel managed to get to an escape pod and landed on the ice planet Odalegnoc while his father stayed behind to disable the warships before they could kill Karrel as well. Karrel was deeply angered, and he vowed to kill every last Grox to avenge his father's death. He gave a famous speech to the Grox to express his vengeance. Also, two years after Karrel hatched from his egg, his brother Rarsan was about to become king, but was denied due to him putting down answers that did not reflect his true views. Rarsan was exiled after going into blind rage, but soon the two met again on Malisk II, the Eteno homeworld. Rite of Passage to King Status Karrel is known for being the only Dhragolon in the history of the entire race to get a perfect score on the 1000 question exam, one of the tests that members of the royal family must take in order to become a king or queen. King Rustiagon Yogan came the closest with answering 997 questions correctly. After Reckar's death, his son studied vigorously for the exam, finding every last possible reason why the Grox should be destroyed. In fact, some actually though he cheated during the test, but it has been confirmed that he did not. Some even think he may have the "true" Dhragolon personality with his willingness to vanquish evil. He is also among the youngest to take the test being less than 100 years old at the time. Participation in the Grox Wars By the time Karrel was 86 (equivalent of a 16 year-old human), he was declared the next king as he was Reckar's only son. He was escorted from Ucharpli to the colony of Raycaon to begin his new task: destroy the Grox. However it would not be easy. It was against Dhragolon philosophy to destroy a planet, so he needed to destroy each Grox city one by one starting at the Galactic Core. As of now, he has bore a hole in the center of the Grox Empire. Originally, 25% of all Dhragolon were against his mission to destroy the Grox. At the time, the Grox were viewed as noble warriors; the Grox Wars started when Rustiagon Golar trespassed on restricted Grox territory. Eventually, the minority population changed their views when the Grox tested out their superweapon the Star Buster, or Project: Reaper, on the Dhragolon colony, Morta. Instantly, the Grox were seen as demons because destroying a planet, let alone a star system was against the Commandments of Kray. The First Grox War Main Article: The Meeting Sixteen years after the events of Karrel the Grox Slayer, Karrel has accidentally stumbled upon an advanced race known as the Eteno after running out of fuel from a raid on the Grox colony Arkos Prime. There he managed to form an alliance with the new race and worked together to destroy the Grox ending the Grox Skirmish and beginning what would later be known as the First Grox War. Aldaris Incident King Rustiagon Karrel, reluctant to fight in an accidental war between the Dhragolon and Eteno, meditated and spoke to the spirit of Rustiagon Dralla. He ended up in Alk'charis where the Kklxin had worked with the ghost of Rarsan to unleash a demon named Uszaroth. Once the curse on the Eteno was cured, the combined forces of the Eteno and the Dhragolon trapped the monster once again in another dimension. Attack of Asylum Rustiagon Karrel had also gotten involved in the final battle against the Kklxin. However, the spirit of Altus Infra, the leader of the Altusian Brotherhood, possessed Karrel forcing him to attack fellow Eteno. Karrel was exiled to Alk'charis leaving Grandmaster Zerif to act as the leader of the Dhragolon in the mean time. The king was not exiled for long as he found a way to escape. Later, Rustiagon Karrel met some outcasts along with a rogue Kklxin named Izerg as well as Rarsan who agreed to help Karrel pass some vital information to the rest of the Dhragolon fleet. He broke into the Castle Hall's mainframe to send the coordinates of the Kklxin's artificial homeworld, but most of the outcasts including Karrel himself were killed at Infra's hands. Rarsan and Izerg made it out alive swearing revenge. Result of Death Karrel's death left the kingdom in the hands of his daughter - Rustiagon Kalya. Being still young and relatively inexperienced, she met mixed reaction from the DFM. The differing views of her supporters and opposers eventually got so intense that the DFM was bent on civil war. That along with other major powers suffering from internal conflicts led to the instability of the Galactic Senate. Legacy Rustiagon Karrel is known for his ambition and his willingness to do what he though was right. He lead the DFM into a golden age of prosperity with the discovery of other powerful, yet benevolent empires. To young Dhragolon, he became a role model and an example. Trivia *According to the Gregorian Calendar, Karrel was born in 1985. Category:Character Category:Dhragolon